Edward becomes a person of interest
by NewYorkCountry
Summary: What happens when the world of twilight meets the world of person of interest?
1. Unknown trouble

**A/n: all characters and story lines belong to their rightful writers and owner. I only own the plot. **

Chapter one: Unknown trouble

Bella's pov:

The family has just moved to Brooklyn New York. I don't get why we moved to a crowded city.

Edward and I were in our room unpacking, Alice and Esme were in the room across the hall helping Renesmee unpack. Everyone else was already unpacked and watching tv down stairs. Suddenly Edward's head snapped up as he listened to something.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked.

"We're going to have a visitor within the hour." He mumbled.

After he spoke, Alice walked in with the whole family right behind her, wondering who it could be and what they would want.

"Alice, who is it?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"Yeah Auntie Alice, who's coming?" Nessie asked as she crawled up into my lap. She had just turned three but looked like a ten year old and had the smarts of a fifteen year old.

"A man that goes by the name John Reese, he isn't going to approach us. He is just going to observe us, while following us around. Edward you are going to have to figure out why he is doing this from his thoughts because I can't figure it out from my vision." Alice replied.

"While he follows us around, we are going to have to act human around the clock until we figure this out." Carlisle said.

"He will be here in two minutes we should go back to acting normal so he doesn't get suspicion." Alice said.

"This isn't right. We get forced to act human just because some man is going to stalk us" Rosalie complained on her way out the door.

Reese's pov:

"Finch, what was that address?" I asked.

"675 Brooklyn" Finch replied on the other end of the phone.

"Who's our number?" I asked.

A Mr. Edward Cullen. He lives with his wife Isabella Cullen, niece Renesmee Cullen which he adopted after his brother died in a car accident with his wife in 2007, His adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adopted siblings Alice and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, who are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew." Finch replied.

My eyes widened unvolunteeringly. That is a big complicated family. I thought as I climbed to the top of the building across the road. As I look in to the house and saw everyone in a room that seemed to be the living room. There were four men and four women and a little girl on the floor coloring it seemed.

The oldest people in the room seemed to be a blonde haired man and a caramel haired women sitting on the love seat. The little girl looked about ten and the rest looked to be in they're teens.

"How old are they Finch?" I asked.

"Edward and Alice are twenty" Finch said as my phone flashed with a picture of a bronze haired boy and a short dark haired girl.

"Isabella is nineteen." Finch said as a picture of a girl with long brown hair flashed across the screen.

"Carlisle and Esme are twenty eight." Finch said as a picture of the couple that looked the oldest flashed across the screen.

"Rosalie and Jasper, the blondes, and Emmett are twenty one." Finch said as a picture of three people two with blonde hair and looked like twins and a big buff dark haired man flashed across the screen.

"The little girl is Renesmee Cullen." Finch explained as a picture of a little girl with bronze colored ringlets to half way down her back and chocolate brown eyes crossed the screen.

"Seem normal enough to me. Wonder who wants Edward dead." I wondered out loud.

"Well that would be your purpose, Mr. Reese." Finch reminded me.

"Why did they move to the city?" I asked.

"Edward, Isabella, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are all attending NYU. Until currently Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had been living alone in an apartment in the Bronx while Edward and the rest of the family lived in a tiny town in Washington called Forks. Where Isabella's father still resides.

"Finch this doesn't make any sense. Move from a little town to the big city and are wanted died in the first 24 hours?" I asked.

"Well the world doesn't always make sense Mr. Reese." Finch replied.

Unknown pov:

That stupid Edward Cullen and stealing the love of my life AND my back up plan still fawns all over him and he moved and told no one but Chief Swan were they were moving and the Chief won't spill.

Maybe I can get one of those La Push buff, idiots to spill where they moved. After all Bella was friends with them. I wish the Cullens had never moved here, then Bella would have been mine and we would be married and have beautiful children. But no Cullen had to come and ruin everything. Tomorrow I'm going down to La Push and I'm going to get where they moved to out of them.


	2. Questions

A/n: All characters and storylines belong to their rightful writers and owners. I only own the plot.

Questions

Reese' s pov:

"Finch, I don't know why anyone would want this man dead. All he has done in the past two days is take his niece to the park, go to library, and take his wife on a date in central park. He seems to be your average Joe. Is there any clues in his history?" I asked.

"His parents were Elizabeth and Edward Masen, they were killed in a house fire, which left Edward and his brother Robert in the hands of the state. Some how Edward and his brother got separated and Edward was adopted by the Cullens and Robert was adopted by a Renee and Derek Fisher. Robert married Adisme Cole in 2002. The brothers weren't in contact and Edward was informed of his brother's death September 11,2007 right after Edward's wedding to Isabella. In the same phone call he was informed of his niece. He and Isabella took in Renesmee. He lived in Alaska throughout elementary school and junior high, then moved to Forks where he meet Isabella and graduated with high honors and is now going to NYU for a degree in medicine." Finch replied.

"You could have just answered no, Finch." I said.

"Were you able to duplicate his cell phone.?"

"Yeah, took half the day. Man kept his phone off most of the day. Got it when he made a call to his wife."

"Does he have a job we can plant some body in with, to get more information?" I asked.

"No but, Isabella applied for a job at the local library. Do you want me to get her the job and place Ms. Shaw in with her?" Finch asked.

"That would probably be best, so that it doesn't look suspicious." I responded.

Bella's pov:

Edward chuckle while I sat on his lap watching Nessie practice the piano.

"What is it?" I asked low enough so only Edward could hear me.

John across the street has a bug in my phone so he can hear anything that goes on. And he is going to get you that job you applied to." Edward said.

"I was hoping to get that job at the library." I said. "Just not with any help." I said low enough the bug couldn't hear.

"You know you don't have to take that job Bella." Edward said so the bug could hear.

"Edward it is something to do with my time. And it will be an excuse so your sister can't take me shopping." I said smiling.

I opened my mind up " Do you want to torture the man on the other end of that bug?" I questioned. "It's 9:30 we can go to bed." I said so the bug could hear.

Edward smirked and picked me up bridal style and walked up stairs to our new bedroom.

Unknown pov:

That stupid Cullen, taking Bella away from me. I bet him and his family forced her to marry him and that's why they had to move. So no one would be able to take her away from him. I thought as I pulled up to the little red house in La Push that the Blacks resided in.

I got out of my truck and walked up to the door and before I could get to the top step the door flew open and Jacob Black stood before me with a look of surprise.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Mike Newton." I replied.

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked.

"I came to you to ask you if you had a mailing address for Bella. I know here birthday is coming up soon and I would like to send her a card." I told him. He didn't need to know I was going to get her away from that Cullen.

"Oh, sure. Stay right here I'll be back in a second." He said and walked into the house and came back with a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Thanks." I said before walking back to my truck and getting in. I smiled to myself on the way back to my house. My plan was put into motion and soon Bella would be in love with me for ridding her life of that vial Edward Cullen.


	3. Visitor

**A/n: All characters and storylines belong to they're rightful writers and owners. I only own the plot.**

Chapter three: Visitor

Alice pov:

We have been in New York for three days. This John Reese is still hanging around Edward. We asked Edward what he wants. Apparently John has some information saying that Edward is in danger that could lead to his death. But I haven't had any visions to back this up.

Edward said he keeps thinking of some guy named Harold, a machine and numbers. Bella got the job at the library and a women who we know her name is actually Shaw but is going by Rebecca Kane got placed on the job with her.

Edward dropped Bella off the first day so we could figure out who this is. He noticed Bella in her thoughts the whole time he was at the library. Jasper just walked into the room and I got the feeling I always get right before a vision.

VISION:

The doorbell rings and Esme answers the door.

"Oh hello Mike. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. I was wondering if I could talk to Bella?" Mike replied on the other side of the door.

"Sure Mike. One minute." Esme said as she walks to the stairs.

"Bella!" Esme yelled up the stairs.

"Yes Esme?" Bella asks as she walks down the stairs.

"Mike's here to talk to you, Bella." Esme tells her as she walks into the living room."

"What's Mike doing in New York?" Bella asks.

" I don't know. Ask him." Esme says gesturing to the door.

Bella walks to the door and opens it to Mike.

"Hey Mike what are you doing here?" Bella asks.

"Bella. I know what they did. Come with me. You can live without fear with me. I'll love and protect you from him." Mike pleaded.

VISION END

I gasped and Jasper was standing in front of me.

"Alice!? Alice!? What's wrong!?" He asked.

"Mike will be here in an hour. Bella and Edward have to get out of here. He is going to ask Bella to come with him because he thinks we forced her marry Edward and thinks Edward hurts her." I said in a rush.

"Edward did you hear that? If you did you, Nessie and Bella have to get out of here and do something while we deal with Mike."

Five minutes later Edward was running Bella and Nessie out the door to go to the Statue of Liberty. Good thing it was cloudy.

Shaw's pov:

"What is going on with the pixie sister?" I asked as a watched her get a blank look on her face and her boyfriend run to her. She had the blank look for about a minute than she snapped out and started talking too fast for me to understand through the bug.

When the kids were at school and the parents are out we installed bugs throughout the house.

The little pixie than ran up the stairs faster than I would have thought possible to our number. She talked to the man too quite to pick up. Bella looked suspicious of something.

After the pixie sister finished talking, Edward seemed to go into a panic getting Bella and his niece into their jackets and out the door.

"Who's going after them?" I asked John.

"Both of us." John replied turning around and walking away.

They went to the Statue of Liberty.

"You can only come to the Statue of Liberty so many times before it becomes really boring." I said to John.

After following them around the Statue of Liberty they went to Central Park. We were half way through the park when Edward leaned down and whispered something to Bella and tilted his head towards us.

"I think we've been made." I whispered to John.

Sure enough Bella, Edward and Edward's niece walked towards us.

"Hey Rebecca!" Bella called at me with a kind smile and a wave as they walked over to us.

"Hey Bella." I replied with a polite smile.

"Funny seeing you here. Who is this?" Bella asked smiling politely at John.

"This is John." I said gesturing to John.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said extending her hand. John shakes her hand with a polite smile.

"Rebecca this Edward and Renesmee. Edward this is Rebecca. She works at the library with me." Bella said smiling lovingly at them.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said extending his hand towards John and I with a polite smile.

"You too." John and I replied as we shook his hand. It was freezing. He must have bad circulation or something.

"Nice to meet you" came a small high pitched voice from behind Bella's leg.

"Well aren't you cute." I commented smiling at her. She blushed.

"Thank you" she replied.

Edward scooped her up and put her on his shoulders. She shriek in surprise and Edward and Bella laughed as John and I smiled.

"Well I think it's time for us to be going home. It was nice to meet you." Edward said.

"See you at work Rebecca." Bella smiled waving.

"Did they noticed us following them?" I asked John.

"I hope not." John replied.


	4. Suspect

**A/N: All characters and storylines belong to they're rightful writers and owners. I only own the plot line.**

Chapter 4: Suspect

Carlisle's pov:

Alice was fidgeting on the couch and Jasper was trying to calm her down but she refused to calm down. I was sitting in the reclining chair reading the new medical book, Esme was in the kitchen planning the layout for our next house which we hadn't decided where it was going to be. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in their room cuddling.

The doorbell rang and Alice stiffened. Esme walked out of the kitchen towards the door. Esme opened the door.

"Oh, hello Mike." Esme said and looked confused. The only people we had told where we were moving were Charlie and Jacob.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. I was wondering if I could talk to Bella?" Mike asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry Mike, but Bella and Edward went out a little bit ago. I can give her a message when she gets back." Esme replied.

"Knowing you people. You won't tell her anything." Mike said and his voice was raising. I got up from my chair and walked up behind Esme.

"Is there a problem Mike?" I asked.

"Yes, you all are hiding Bella away from her friends and family. I know it's because Edward abuses her and you know it too. Why do you hide it? Why did you force her marry him? How did you hide this from the chief it's his one and only daughter and you let your son abuse her?!" Mike exploded in our face.

"Mike there is nothing like that going on here. If there was Bella would have told her father and gotten a restraining order on Edward." Esme said.

Just then I heard Edward, Bella and Nessie come in the door down stairs.

"Edward hide Nessie. We don't want Mike to see her it could be very bad if he did."I thought to Edward."

Edward's pov:

"Edward hide Nessie. We don't want Mike to see her it could be very bad if he did" I heard my father think to me.

"Bella, Mike's here. We have to hide Nessie." I whispered in her ear.

"Nessie take the back stairs up to your room. A man is here and he doesn't know about you and we don't want him to." Bella said to Nessie.

Nessie nodded and headed up the stairs.

Bella and I walked up the front stairs and saw Mike yelling at Esme and Carlisle.

"Mike what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Forks?" Bella asked and Mike spun around to see her.

"Bella, are you okay? I know what they do to you. Come back to Forks with me. I'll love and protect you from him." Mike said as he glared at me.

"Mike, if you don't mind, what exactly are they doing to me?" Bella asked Mike with a raised eyebrow.

"He's abusing you and they forced you to marry him!" Mike said.

"They're not abusing me Mike. The only man I have ever feared when I lived in Forks was you. Wondering when you were going to do something next. Who you going to involve to try and get your way. And constant love letters and asking me out when you knew I was with Edward, you were lucky I didn't tell my father because he would have put a restraining order of you for the harassment." Bella said to Mike, but he acted like she hadn't spoken.

"How did you manage to brainwash her and the chief?" He asked me.

"Mike" Bella groaned in frustration. "They didn't brainwash me. Now that you have ruined my night. Leave and don't come back!" Bella told Mike and walked into the house and stood behind Carlisle and Esme.

"I suggest you leave Mike." I said as I walked past him and stood next to Bella.

"Good night Mike." Bella said as she slammed the door in his face.

Mike's pov:

I can't believe they brainwashed her and the chief to think nothing of the abuse. What is wrong with this family. She slammed the door in my face. The love of my life slammed the door in MY face! What have they done with my Bella. She use to be so sweet and kind and would never say anything against anyone. I'll take care of Edward Cullen if it's the last thing I do. He will rot in the pits of hell before I let this go any farther than it already has. Tomorrow is a new day and I will put an end to Edward Cullen once and for all.

Reese's pov:

Shaw and I were back on the roof and could see a man in the Cullen's doorway yelling at the parents of our number. Shaw and I listened to their argument as Bella and Edward came up the stairs and joined in the argument.

"They're not abusing me Mike. The only man I have ever feared when I lived in Forks was you. Wondering when you were going to do something next. Who you going to involve to try and get your way. And constant love letters and asking me out when you knew I was with Edward, you were lucky I didn't tell my father because he would have put a restraining order of you for the harassment." We heard Bella say through the bug.

After hearing this I took a picture of this Mike.

"Hey Finch got a picture for you to identify." I said as I sent him the picture.

"Yes, well. Hold on a minute Mr. Reese. Well this young man is a Mr. Michael Newton of Forks. He went to high school with Ms. Isabella and Mr. Edward." Finch said.

"Check school files and see if he had any trouble with Bella or Edward. He seems very interested in the well being of Bella and seems to hate Edward" I said to Finch.

"Well Mr. Cullen and this Mr. Newton were often in detention and the principals office for arguing over Ms. Swan. Isabella's father even had some part in it as seen in these files that Mr. Swan told the high school staff if there was ever a conflict between Edward or Isabella with Mr. Newton that he wanted to informed. I think we just found our suspect Mr. Reese." Finch said.

"Thanks Finch." I said and hung up.

"We found our suspect, Shaw." I said.

"About time. I hate working at the library. Its been almost a week. Its about time the suspect finally showed up. Now the problem can finally solved and I can get more sleep." Shaw said and I smirked.

"One would think you were used to lack of sleep, Shaw." I said.

"I am but not to this extent." Shaw replied.

"I'll take care of watch tonight. Good catch up on your beauty sleep Shaw." I said with a chuckle as she glared at me but turned toward the stairs that lead to the street.


	5. Plotting and frustration

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

Chapter five: Plotting and frustration

Reese's pov:

As Mike walked done the street, I followed him and blue jacked his phone and walked back to my perch. We have found our suspect, now we need to know what he is planning for our number. I hope his plan gets put into action just to stop following this man and his family. It's too much work for just two people.

Mike's pov:

Tomorrow is going to be Edward's last day. I thought as I walked into my hotel room. Tomorrow I would return to Forks with my lovely Bella on my arm. I wonder what all that bastard had done to her that she said nothing about and how much his parents and Charlie know about this. Maybe the chief didn't know about the abuse and it started after she married him. That sounds like the typical story. A guys perfect and then you marry him and he turns into a monster from your worst nightmares.

I'm walking around my hotel room trying to figure out how to get Bella away from Edward so I don't scare her away when I end him. I already know that I'm going to use the handgun I bought about a year ago and been meaning to register but haven't gotten around to it.

Maybe I'll go back to the Cullen's and ask to talk to him and lead him out of the building and out back. Then confront him on what he has put Bella through. Wait, no. I'll follow them around tomorrow and corner him into an alley and then confront him. Then his big brothers won't be able to help him out of this situation or help him over power me. This is perfect and the only person to connect me to the crime will be the person that I adore and who will come back to Forks with and marry me and have beautiful children with me. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I first have to take out that vial Edward Cullen and make Bella mine.

My beautiful Bella will finally be mine and there is nothing anyone can do about it because I will make sure of it. Time to get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow will be the best day of my life. I thought as my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep.

Edward's pov:

We are all sitting in the living room after the Mike conflict.

"How did he find us? The only people we told where we were moving were Charlie and the pack." Emmett asked with a confused look.

"I haven't called my dad since the first we were here. I'll give him a call and ask him if he told Mike we came to live here." Bella said as she got off my lap to call her father.

"Then you should call Jacob and ask if he knows how Mike found us." I said to Bella as she started walking up the stairs to our bedroom to get her phone.

"Will do." She replied.

Bella's pov:

I walked up the stairs to Edward's and my room and got my phone out of the drawer in the night stand and dialed my dad's number.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bells. How's it going in the big apple?" He asked.

"It's going good. I called cause I was wondering if told Mike where we moved to?" I asked.

"He's been asking around town if anyone knows where you guys moved to and he has asked me but I didn't tell him. I told him if you wanted him to know you would have told him before you moved. Why?" Charlie responded.

"Mike showed up on the door step this morning." I told him.

"He did?!" Charlie asked sounding panicked.

"How did he find you?" He asked.

"That's what we would like to know. We only told you and Jacob where we moved to so we were figuring one of you told him so I'm calling and asking." I said.

"Well it wasn't me Bells. Give Jacob a call and straighten this out. Do you need me to get a hold of a friend of mine in the NYPD?" Charlie asked.

"No dad we'll be fine without the help of the NYPD." I said in a hurry.

"Okay. But call me when you have more news." Charlie bargained.

"Okay talk to you later dad."

"Love ya kid." Dad said as he hung up the phone.

Next call Jacob. I thought as I dialed his number.

"Hello?" Billy's gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hey Billy. It's Bella. Can I talk to Jake." I asked.

"Sure hold on a second. I heard Billy's muffled yell to Jake and the shuffling of the phone from one hand to another.

"Hey Bella. What's going on in the city that never sleeps?" Jake asked.

"Well that's what I called about Jake." I said.

"This evening Mike Newton showed up at the door. Do you know how he found out where we moved to?" I asked.

"Mike Newton? Oh, that's the guy that show up here about a week ago. He asked for your mailing address because he wanted to send you a card for your birthday." Jacob said.

"Jake, there was a reason we only told you and Charlie where we were moving. We didn't want Mike to know." I said a little frustrated with my friend.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't know it was some big secret to keep from the whole town. You how hard it is to keep a secret around here when half of us share a mind and when they don't you forget they don't know the secret and sometimes tell something your not supposed to." Jake explained.

"I know Jake. Talk to you later." I sighed.

"Bye Bells." Jake said as he hung up the phone.

I walked back down stairs.

"So how did Mike know?" Emmett asked.

"He went down to La Push and asked Jake if he could get a mailing address to send me a birthday card." I said.

"How did I know that the mutt would be the one to spill the beans." Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Well what's done, is done. Now we have to figure something out." I said as I sat back down on Edward's lap.


	6. End Game

**All storylines and characters belong to their rightful owners and only their owners, I am just a borrower of their great minds.**

**Chapter 6: End Game**

Bella's POV:

Mike is planning something, but he keeps changing his mind rapidly, so Alice can't get a clear vision. The only thing we know for sure is that it has something to do with Edward and I. Since Mike came by last night, we have kept Nessie inside and away from windows to prevent Mike from accidently seeing her.

My shift at the library starts in half an hour and Edward insists on driving me. He has been a little jumpy since the Mike incident.

"Bella lets go your shift is going to start in 15 minutes." I nod and follow out the door to the car.

"Edward, you know you don't have to drive me. I can take care of myself. There is nothing he can do."

"Old habits die hard." Was Edward's only reply.

When we got to the library, Edward helped me out of the car. As I stepped up on to the sidewalk, Edward stiffened.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mike." He replied as he pulled me towards the alley next to the library.

I could smell and hear Mike following us into the alley. Once we were deep enough inside the alley, Mike pulled out a gun and spoke.

"Why would you do this to her, Edward? You say you love her and yet, you beat her." Mike accused.

"He hasn't done anything of the sort" I defend.

"Shut up!" Mike demands gripping the gun tighter.

Edward pulls me behind him to shield me from the gun.

"Mike, put the gun away." Edward says calmly.

"Why would I do that, Cullen?" Mike asks.

"Mike, if you shoot me, you'll never get to be with her. You'll be locked away in a prison for the rest of your life." Edward tries to reason with Mike.

"There will be only be one witness and you and I both know she loves me." Edward's jaw clench. "After I get rid of you, we'll go back to Fork. She won't have to hide from her friends and family." Mike says gripping the trigger to the gun a little harder.

"You don't wait to do that, Mike" The man from the park, John, says walking up behind Mike with Rebecca/ Shaw next to him. They both had guns pointed at Mike.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name? How do you know this isn't what I want to do?" Mike asked still holding tightly to the gun's trigger.

"A concerned fourth party." John responds.

"You don't know what is has done to her." Mike says getting angrier.

"What did he do?" Rebecca/ Shaw asks, gun still aimed at Mike.

" He abuses her and forced her to marry him!" Mike exclaimed.

"He did nothing of the sort. Your delusional, Mike." I yelled exasperated.

"See, he brainwashed her too!" Mike yelled.

"Mike put down the gun." John warned again.

"Only if he promises to divorce her and leave her alone for the rest of his life." Mike demanded.

Edward grabbed my hand as I started to hyperventilate, thinking of our six months apart.

"No, Mike, I can't do that to her. We love each other too much." Edward said seeming upset.

"Do it, promise!" Mike demands, squeezing even harder on the trigger, he seems like he's going to have a mental break down.

Then there was a loud ringing as the guns go off and hold breath to control my blood lust. They shot Mike in the left shoulder and the right knee. Mike went down screaming in pain.

Edward grabbed me by the waist and hugged me close.

"Should have just put down the damn gun." Rebecca/ Shaw muttered under her breath. Edward chuckled softly in my ear.

"Are you two alright?" John asked as Rebecca/ Shaw checked Mike's injures.

Edward and I nod our heads, looking on. Mike had passed out from the pain.

"Is he going to live?" I asked.

Rebecca looked up at me with a look of surprise and nodded her head.

I let out a deep breath. Every person deserves a second chance.

John took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Fusco, the alley next to the Washington library, bring medics." John said.

"Be right there." Came the response on the other end of the phone.

"Do we have to stay here and answer the police questions?" I asked.

Edward nodded and kissed my head as the red and blue lights were starting to be seen.


	7. The Results

**I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 7: The Results**

Mike's POV:

Why can't Bella see that we were meant to be together? Why did she have to marry Cullen? Why does she put up with the abuse? Why do they keep asking me questions?

"Do it, promise!" I yelled.

Then there was loud rings like gunshots. Then there was pain in my left shoulder and right knee. I screamed out in pain. A women is now hovering over me checking the wounds. She is becoming fuzzy in my vision and blackness closes over me.

I woke up on a hospital bed. More accurately cuffed to a hospital bed. My parents and Jessica were sitting across the room in the hospital chairs.

"Look, he's awake!" Jessica said standing up.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked. It sounded like I had something stuck in my throat.

"A day." My dad's voice with gruff and filled with anger.

"Michael, why would you try to kill the nice young man, Edward Cullen?" My mother asked in near hysterics, tears pouring down her face.

"He abuses her! She lets him! Why does no one believe me ?! His family and he forced her to marry him!" I yelled.

Three nurses rushed into the room during my rant. I felt the needle enter my arm and the world began to blur again and I was once again over taken by blackness.

Edward's POV:

It has been a week since Mike's shooting. We were questioned about the shooting by the detective that talked to John on the phone. For the report we just told him a man and women came out of nowhere and saved us.

We were informed that Mike has been committed to a mental institution in Seattle by Mrs. Newton. She was sincerely sorry for the trouble her son had caused and that he had threatened to kill me. She promised to get him the help that he needs. Charlie took the extra step and got Bella and I a restraining order against Mike. He can not come within 500 feet of either of us.

'Rebecca' quit her job at the library the day after the shooting and neither John or 'Rebecca' have been seen around.

Its nice to have life back to normal. Well… As normal as a life as a vampire can have anyway. Hopefully it will stay that way for a while.

Reese's POV:

"I thought that case would never be closed." Shaw complained as we were walking back to the library. Who knew we had to look at the wife to get a lead. Although it makes since. Bella has terrible luck." Shaw chuckled remembering something.

We walked in the library to be greeted by bear. I patted him on the head as I walked by.

"Harold said Mike has been committed to an institution in Seattle. He was declared insane and will probably never be a free man again. He actually thought she loved him." I told Shaw.

"Insanity my ass. He was obsessed. But your right it is kind of sad."

"On to the next number." I sighed.

"Don't remind me." Shaw said walking away.

**The End**

Thank you for following my stories. I really appreciate it. Sorry for taken so long to updates. Please my other stories if they catch your interest.

Love—NewYorkCountry


End file.
